classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:Community portal
Past discussions moved to Dec 2005 Archives. Nice, but... Crazy! I kind of like it. Although the colors are a bit overkill... ;-) -- Fandyllic :I love the colors - took me all of an hour to get the perfect color combinations to create a contiguous look... rofl :: - 18:10, 1 Dec 2005 (EST)~ Status? You seem to have created a tremendous amount of work. You should put your status here (like what you're gonna fixed next). It would be nice if the table of contents worked... -- Fandyllic :The TOC does work rofl - the To_do item apparently doesn't' work, but that's only cause you are technically already at the To_do section lol :As for everything else, I have a team set up to fix this whole place up - I want everything here spic and span when I finish. Right now that team consists of me, myself, and I - if you wanna help out, just lemme a note somewheres I'll notice it (-: :: - 18:10, 1 Dec 2005 (EST)~ :: In any case, the Contents seems like it should be floated to the right, and I looked at the code to see what I could do, but I don't really see where it is! I'll look again. Schmidt 03:36, 1 Jan 2006 (EST) Looks nice I'm liking the layout and organization... ... thats a lot of red links though. -- AlexanderYoshi 07:06, 3 Dec 2005 (EST) :Read here: User talk:AlexanderYoshi ::[[User:SilverSide| Silver\Side]] 17:35, 3 Dec 2005 (EST) The WoWWiki:Signpost appears to be empty? Unless there is more to it than I know, I suggest its link is removed from the introductory paragraphs. --Hammersmith Dec 27 05 Aust :I would do this myself but I cannot work out how to edit the template that the page refers to. Could someone give me a link to the template page for "WoWWiki:Community Portal/Banner"? -- Hammersmith 17:13, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) :: I'm not sure what you're asking, Hammersmith, especially on the Signpost article. That article is a stub, we don't know what it's for, and it hasn't been edited since its creation. As far as you doing this yourself, what would you do? I guess you mean you don't know where the page even appears. Check for that. As for the "template page", I don't see what you could mean there at all. In any case, that used to be a banner but was commented out. As for that, what's the use in having such a page (especially so named!) if it's not going to have anything displayed? Schmidt 17:44, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) :::The signpost, I will get to later. Mark it terminate if you wish, I'll create it when I get around to it. About the template thing, the banner is there so that an important message can me displayed quickly, without creating a bunch of tablestructure and stuff, just edit WoWWiki:Community Portal/Banner and it appears... -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 19:55, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) :OK thanks everyone. Sorry my question was not clear, Schmidt. Also that 'linked here' page is handy! I've removed For community news, you can read, and write for, the ''WoWWiki Signpost or see what's going on. '' from the front page. It can be re-established when there is content for it. -- Hammersmith 20:25, 30 Dec 2005 (EST) Peer review/ Request for comment How do we need to go about adding items we are working on for this? An example is the current rework of the Warlock's Talents and my work on the Hunter Pet Abilities? --Dracomage 16:16, 7 Dec 2005 (EST) :Although I see you figured it out, I will state it here for future users: just click 'Request for comment' under 'To Do' and add an item on that page! ::User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 16:45, 7 Dec 2005 (EST) Adding data to stubs Can you add "Adding data to stubs" under the To Do box? And then link it to the stubs section? --Dracomage 12:51, 8 Dec 2005 (EST) :Hmm yes, but there also needs to be a sepcific article about expaning stubs... i dunno, w/e for now that works. -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 01:10, 9 Dec 2005 (EST) Orphanage I'm hoping someone could explain, what is a wiki orphaned page? What does it mean? What is the significance of adopting one? -- Hammersmith 00:44, 29 Dec 2005 (EST) : LOL. I'm quite certain it means the page has no other pages linking to it. Sadly, this even includes pages that are in a category. But sometimes there is simply no need for a link to a given page, and it can just fit in a category. So it could be good to go through that list of orphaned pages, but I wouldn't put any special emphasis on it. Schmidt 10:20, 29 Dec 2005 (EST) Pages and policies still to be written - no longer linked Hammersmith 07:02, 31 Dec 2005 (EST): * To tidy up the Community Portal, I have commented out links to pages which are unwritten. I did this because such a high profile page such as the Community Portal should not send browsers off to empty pages; this leads to confusion (as it did with me) which is resolved only by unecessarily trying to read through most of the talk page. Also, I suspect that rather than write new policy and procedure pages we might actually have some existing content that could be linked to instead (someone just needs to do that). I don't think such an important page should be awash with red links, making it look like unfinished business, because that reduces the credibility of the page. * Because I have commented-out (rather than deleted) the links, if you want to add content (or alternatively, find existing content which should be linked to), you can easily find a range of ideas hidden in there.